


Letters from Hogwarts

by RadiantCupcake



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantCupcake/pseuds/RadiantCupcake
Summary: This is a sort of retelling of the Philosopher's Stone with the small addition of Harry's cousin Jasmine Dursley. Harry goes to Hogwarts and tells Jasmine everything about Hogwarts in his letters. This is the first in the series and I am planning on covering all seven books. I wrote this years ago when I first discovered fanfic and I posted it over on ff.net but after several years of procrastination I finally have Chamber of Secrets finished and want to start posting that too, therefore, here is part 1 first. I really hope you enjoy it.





	1. Harry's Arrival

"But what should we do, we can't just turn him out on the street Vernon," Petunia said as she cradled the child in her arms.

"We can hardly keep him, what would the neighbours say? Have you even thought about the fact that he will probably end up like THEM?" Vernon spat, "and think what a bad influence he will be on Dudley and Jasmine, he could be a threat to them." He knew the best way to convince Petunia of something was to bring up their two children, both of whom she adored.

Petunia stopped her pacing and squinted down at the bundle in her arms. Harry wasn't crying, he was looking quietly at this new person, with big green eyes that she knew so well. She swallowed and took a shaking breath to keep the tears at bay. She had never forgiven her sister for being a witch and leaving her behind but Lily had still been her sister. And now she was gone. The last thing that Petunia could do was to take in her nephew. The sisters had had sporadic contact, which Vernon never knew, and one of those times had been shortly after Harry's birth. Lily had practically radiated with joy and love, and Petunia knew that she could make up all those years of fighting and past mistakes by taking in Harry. Harry was the only thing left to remind her of Lily.

"No Vernon, I'm sorry, but we have to keep him."

Vernon sighed he knew that once Petunia made up her mind about something, she would stick to it. "Alright, but he will earn his keep in this house and he will not be a wizard," he said and Petunia nodded absently.

Harry spent the next few months adjusting to his new life, with two new cousins. Jasmine, who was a month younger and Dudley, who was a year older and already resembled a bulldozer. He would knock over both Harry and Jasmine in his hurry to take whatever toy they had, he would scream, scratch, bite, pull their hair and kick to get his own way, so Harry and Jasmine naturally grew up to be allies.

Petunia watched him carefully in the first few months for any signs of abnormalities or similarities to Lily but she found none, and in her grief she grew to resent the small, messy-haired boy. She couldn't see any traces of her beloved sister in him, apart from the eyes. The same eyes he shared with his cousin, her daughter Jasmine.

Vernon spent no time with "The Boy" he didn't want anything to do with him and so Harry soon learned not to expect any attention from the big fat man, nor bedtime cuddles or hugs from the thin angry woman.

In fact Vernon barely spent any time with his own children either. He didn't really know what to do with them. He had never really wanted children but Petunia had so desperately wanted children and he soon warmed to the idea of having an heir, someone he could mould and shape. He had been happy when Dudley was born and he thought that children were now crossed off his list. You can imagine his surprise when Petunia announced two months later that she was expecting again. The pregnancy was surprisingly easy compared to the first one and nine months later Petunia gave birth to a perfect, little baby girl. Vernon was happy but he had a very long discussion with Petunia about having enough children now.

To Vernon, his children were another way to show off. He loved dressing up his family and driving them around the estate in his new company car or pushing his daughter in her stroller to the newsagent and have everyone cooing over her. In his mind their purpose was to further advance his life. Of course he loved them in his own way, but why couldn't he do both?

Time passed by in Privet Drive and life went on. The children grew taller, and in Dudley's case wider. Then one day they all started school. Vernon who was trying to land a new deal had the brilliant idea of sending Jasmine to ballet lessons, which were also attended by his client's daughter, Sarah. Jasmine took to dancing like a duck to water and soon her afternoons were spent going to rehearsals and the weekends to recitals. Both Vernon and Petunia loved that they had a little prima ballerina in their family and told anyone who would listen how talented she was.

Soon after Harry started primary school he moved into the cupboard under the stairs. Until then he had been sharing a room with Jasmine but Vernon had put his foot down.

At first Harry had been really scared, it was small and dusty, there were spiders, and at night he could hear the creaking of the stairs and the unfamiliar sounds of a new place. Over time he grew used to the sounds and the spiders and with Jasmine's vivid imagination could picture himself in different adventures: exploring caves deep under the ground, sleeping in a tent in the jungle, or the desert – whatever struck his fancy, or a rocket to the moon. These fantasies were a comfort his favourite one was that it was a time machine and that he was travelling through time back to when he still had his own parents or that someone would come and take him away.

Jasmine was still his best friend and only ally in the whole world, and much to her parents' dismay Jasmine spent every waking moment with Harry when she wasn't at school or dancing.

Most of the time Harry didn't care that the other Dursleys didn't like him, he had Jasmine and for him that was enough. They pretended to be brother and sister and that Dudley was an evil space monster who was hibernating in their home. Harry was expected to do chores from a young age and he did them quietly because he hated it when he was grounded in his cupboard, it also helped that Jasmine would usually find a way to help him somehow or keep him entertained while he worked.

Petunia and Vernon watched helplessly as their daughter and Harry spent all their time together. It was abundantly clear that Harry was just as abnormal as his parents had been and that he possessed magic. They had only spoken about it once when Harry had ended on the school roof, which had been only one incident in a series. So when the opportunity arose to send their beloved daughter to a ballet summer camp in an elite academy in London in the summer before she turned eleven, they were only too happy. And so Harry and Jasmine said their teary goodbyes in their secret hiding place in the park. And she left. Then the letters began to arrive.

In the madness that ensued Harry wished that Jasmine was there. Or that he could contact her in some way but she was still in London. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had visited twice and each time Harry was left with Mrs. Figg.

Harry could barely contain his excitement the day Jasmine was due to arrive back home. His Hogwarts trunk was packed and ready to go. He spent his time imagining what would happen if Jasmine were a witch, and also on her way to Hogwarts because for the first time in their lives they were going to be separated. Harry tried not to think about it too much, he would miss her so much.

When Jasmine arrived she was hurried into the sitting room where her parents sat her down and had a serious talk about Harry being a wizard and that Jasmine would now have to keep away from him for her own safety. Jasmine could barely believe her ears and only accepted that it wasn't some elaborate joke when she saw Harry's books, uniform and most importantly Hedwig. She adored Hedwig from the first time she laid eyes on her.

She dreaded the day Harry would leave and so tried to spend every second with Harry. They spent most of their remaining days under the giant hollow tree in the park. It was a small clearing surrounded by bushes and shrubs and trees. They had found it years ago and used it as an escape from Dudley and his gang, and so far they remained undiscovered.

They had to say their goodbyes the evening before Harry left because Jasmine was spending the night at Sarah's since she wouldn't be travelling to London the next day with the rest of the family.

They hugged for a long time, both with tears in their eyes when they separated. She waved one last time, turning back to the door for a minute. Their identical eyes met and a silent promise was exchanged between them.


	2. First Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finally gets a letter from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting this fic daily now as it's fully written (just got distracted by Christmas).

Once Harry had left for Hogwarts Jasmine ran to their hiding place in the park every day after school, and checked inside the hollow of the tree for a letter. She and Harry had agreed to have Hedwig deliver the letters there since Petunia and Vernon would confiscate any she received at home. On the third day there was a short note that she read with trembling fingers.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ Just wanted to let you know that I will write a longer letter soon. I love it here it's brilliant, you would too. I'm in Gryffindor, which is the best House and I've made a really good friend, his name is Ron. _

_ Love Harry _

 

She hastily turned the parchment to see if there was any more but that was it.

Five days later, her waiting was rewarded with a bulging, heavy envelope. She knew she had to go home quickly to avoid arousing her mother's suspicion. She hid it in her school bag and went home as quickly as possible.

"Hi Mum," Jasmine called as she let herself in, and was on her way up to her room when Petunia called out her greeting and to tell her that dinner was ready. With Dudley also gone the house was very quiet and Jasmine to her dismay found herself at the centre of her mother's attention. She was very glad that Dudley came home at the weekends.

Very quickly and quietly she lifted the loose floorboard under the left side of her bed and slid Harry's letter in, next to the note she had already received. Once she had used the space for bunkering sweets and treats or other food she used to sneak to Harry at night when he was grounded. Now it was empty, waiting to be filled by letters from Harry.

"Jasmine, dinner!" her mother's voice floated up the stairs and Jasmine hurriedly washed her hands and face before going to eat. The conversation consisted of Petunia talking about the neighbours, dancing, the neighbours, Dudley, the neighbours, Vernon and some more about the neighbours. Jasmine made noncommittal ooh and ahh sounds and Petunia was satisfied.

After dinner Jasmine rushed upstairs to do her homework. She was the opposite of Dudley in many ways, particularly in her love of books and learning. Jasmine was fascinated by learning new things, it didn't really matter what it was, she was curious about everything and loved going to school. Harry had always teased her about how she wanted to know everything. Her grades reflected her hard work, she was getting excellent marks in all her classes. Despite this she had a large group of friends both in school and from dancing, and her cheerful manner and mischievous ways made her easy to like.

Vernon brought her to rehearsal that evening and collected her two hours later. At this point she could get away with feigning tiredness, so after a shower she found herself curled up in bed with a book.

She couldn't read the letter until she was sure that her parents were both in bed since Petunia always checked on her before going to sleep herself. She hadn't been able to spend another second in her parents' company. She was much too excited, impatient and giddy. Even now her legs were jiggling and her fingers were tapping out a rhythm on the book cover.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she heard her parents coming upstairs. She scrambled to turn off the light and pretended to sleep when her mother peered in. Petunia closed the door gently and Jasmine let out a deep breath. When she heard her father shuffling from the bathroom to the bedroom and their door closing with a resounding click she got up and soundlessly danced across the room for a moment. Lifting the floorboard silently she pulled out the letter and eased it open. Several separate parts of parchment fell out. Sifting through them she picked what appeared to be the first and started to read, excitement rolling off her in waves.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I'm really sorry it took so long to write this but now I'm going to tell you every little thing. I'll start from the very beginning. So on the day of the journey your parents left me at the station (did Dudley get rid of the tail actually?) and well I was a bit lost at first. _

Jasmine grinned, at the tail reference and then sighed. She hated the way her parents treated Harry. She thought the fact that he was a wizard exciting and something to be proud of, not feared and hated.

When she had first heard that Harry was a wizard she had experienced a brief pang of jealousy. She had grown used to weird things happening around Harry. The jealousy had only lasted half a minute before she had been excited for Harry. After all, she had been able to look through all of his books and when he came home in the holidays he could tell her everything and she could live in this magical world vicariously through him.

_ I asked a man who was working there where the platform was but he thought I was trying to be rude so I quickly walked away from him. But thankfully I got really lucky, I heard a woman say the word Muggle so I knew that it was a witch. I followed her and we went to platform 9/10 and then she sent her children off (she had a lot: 5) but I couldn't see properly, one second they were there and then they were gone. So I asked her and she was really nice and helpful, she's actually the mother of Ron my friend. (I already told you about him in the note) You will never believe how to get onto platform 9 and ¾. You have to walk through a concrete barrier. I was really nervous at first, I couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't work but it did and then on the other side was a platform full of wizarding families. Everyone was hurrying about, trying to get everything and everyone on the train. I walked until I found an empty compartment and then tried to lift my trunk on the train. It was really, really heavy and I dropped it on my toe. _

Jasmine winced.

_ And then two of the boys (Fred and George: they're identical twins) from earlier helped me to lift it. That was then when they recognised me. It was so awkward, I can't even begin to say, I mean they were really nice and everything but I'm just me. We've talked about this you know how I feel. _

They indeed had discussed this at length and Jasmine knew that Harry didn't like the fame and attention one bit. She supposed that he would have to get used to it since it was part of magical history.

_ So then later Ron who is the twins' brother asked if he could sit with me and we made friends. Ron is so funny and really interesting. It's funny because he thinks that I'm interesting and that he's really ordinary whereas I think it's the other way around. So anyway his full name is Ron Weasley. His dad is called Arthur and his mum Molly. He has two older brothers who are already finished with Hogwarts. The oldest is called Bill and he's a curse-breaker (no idea what that is exactly) and Charlie is a dragon trainer. How cool is that Jasmine? I think I want to be a dragon trainer, I didn't even know that dragons were real. _

Jasmine took a moment to ponder the fact that dragons in fact were real, but it proved difficult to get her head around.

_ Percy is in his fifth year in Hogwarts now (and a prefect), Fred and George are in third year and Ron's in first like me. Then there's Ginny who's the youngest and starting Hogwarts next year. Really big family huh? And they sound so funny and nice. _

_ Our journey was interesting, first a boy came looking for his toad, (his name is Neville and he's constantly losing his toad who is called Trevor.) then that blonde haired git came with two of his cronies. They were huge, and shall we say thick. _

Jasmine snickered.

_ The Git is called Draco Malfoy, and an absolute prat. He insulted Ron and his entire family and then advised me to make friends with the right sort of people. I told him I didn't need his help, things might have turned ugly if Ron's rat Scabbers hadn't bitten Goyle. The three of them ran out screaming. _

_ Ron was just about to show me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow when a bushy haired girl arrived. Her name is Hermione Granger and she's very bossy. Although she did fix my glasses, we arrived soon after she left. Hagrid met us at the train station and we had to follow him and took some boats across the Great Lake. _

_ That was the first time we saw Hogwarts. I can't describe it properly, you have to see it for yourself sometime or I'll try to send a picture. It's so grand, sitting up high on the rocks, especially since it was dark and all the windows were lit up. _

Jasmine tried to imagine the castle and dearly wished she could see it for herself.

_ Then we met Professor McGonagall who brought us into a room where we had to wait. Professor McGonagall is really strict and I hope I don't get on her wrong side. _

Jasmine grinned, Harry had a knack for getting into trouble, it always seemed to find him without him even trying.

_ I was feeling really sick at that point. People were saying there was some kind of test as the sorting process in front of the whole school and I was sure I was going to make a fool of myself. Ron was saying something about wrestling a troll and I truly thought I was going to get sick. Luckily the sorting process wasn't that bad. There's a hat, which can talk (and sing) and you put it on and then it tells you what House you're in. _

_ I was really scared because it said that I would fit into Slytherin, but I really really didn't want to be in Slytherin because then Ron probably wouldn't have wanted to be friends anymore. Besides mum and dad were both in Gryffindor, so I begged him not to put me in Slytherin and he put me in Gryffindor. I cannot tell you how relieved I was. The meals are in the Great Hall which as the name says is a really big hall. It has four long tables, one for each house and the teachers sit on a raised platform at the end of the hall. _

_ Dumbledore is really nice if a bit crazy and he reminded us not to go to the third floor corridor or the Forbidden Forest. (Warning against a painful death) _

_ So that was the first evening. The people in my year in Gryffindor are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom (he's the one with the toad), Ron and myself. Then in the girls dormitory there's Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (who is also a twin except Parminda is in Ravenclaw.) Draco as expected is in Slytherin with his thug friends Crabbe and Goyle. In hindsight I'm even gladder not to be in Slytherin because their head of house is Professor Snape and when I looked at him for a second during the feast he looked at me as though he hated me, and for a second my scar hurt. _

Jasmine frowned, that sounded bad.

_ Anyway so that was the first day. Now about what you probably think is most interesting my different classes. We got our timetable on the first morning and I've been going to classes ever since. They're all a lot harder than I thought but at least I'm not the only person who is a beginner, nobody apart from Hermione (who is miles ahead of everyone) knows any more than I do. _

Jasmine grinned a little bit, she was glad that Harry had been worrying over nothing.

_ Firstly there is Transfiguration which is taught by Professor McGonagall, (she's also Head of Gryffindor) who can turn into a cat, cool huh? She's really strict though and transfiguration is really hard. All we've been doing for the past few classes is trying to change a match into a needle but I still haven't managed it fully yet. (It has the shape of a needle but is still made of timber) and the only person who has managed it completely is Hermione. I don't really mind her but Ron hates her. _

_ Then there's Charms and Professor Flitwick. He's tiny (he's part goblin) and he has to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. _

Jasmine giggled at the vivid image she had in her mind.

_ He actually fell off the other day and I tried so hard not to laugh. His classes are okay though because he isn't as strict and usually you can get away with a bit of talking. The work is hard too but not as bad as Transfiguration. _

_ Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy, we have classes in the middle of the night on a really tall tower and I'm always tired in the morning. I don't know why it's important to know about planetary movements but apparently it is. It's okay most of the time though and she doesn't give us too much homework. _

_ History of Magic is so boring that even you would be bored. The teacher is a ghost he just got up to go to class one day leaving his body behind. _

Jasmine shivered a little at the image.

_ Herbology is kind of fun. We work in a giant greenhouse (there are several and they are numbered according to how dangerous the plants are inside – yes I know you're giggling about the idea of monster plants but after being here for a few days I'm pretty sure that's not an exaggeration.) and learn all about magical plants. _

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts is so boring. Professor Quirrell is scared of everything, he jumps when he sees his own shadow. All we do is theory since he seems to think that that's enough. I feel really bad for him, it's obvious that he's terrified all the time, I think a long holiday would do him the world of good. _

_ Next is Potions and how I wish I didn't have to do that. Professor Snape, you know the one I thought hated me? Yeah, well he definitely hates me. He's awful Jasmine. He's tall and thin and his skin is all sallow and pale. He has shoulder length, greasy black hair and he always wears black robes, which billow when he walks. He looks like a giant bat, which fits since he lives in the dungeons and swoops around the place. _

_ The actual subject is kind of interesting actually but I don't think I'll enjoy it for as long Snape teaches it. He was so mean to me, I don't know why. I had never met him before so how can he possibly hate me this much? He was just going on and on about how some people think being famous is everything and then he asked me really hard questions and gave out to me for not knowing the answers. The only person who knew in the entire class was Hermione. But when I dared to point that out, he deducted a point off Gryffindor. (Right I haven't told you about that yet. At the end of the year the House with the most points gets the House Cup – you receive points for behaving well in class or answering a question correctly and you lose points for breaking rules and misbehaving.) _

Jasmine felt a wave of hatred towards Professor Snape, how dare he treat Harry like that. Harry the kindest and nicest person Jasmine knew, the most important person in her life. She forced herself to calm down, since she had no desire to wake her parents. She continued to read, anger still simmering in her stomach.

_ But I've saved the best for last. Jasmine, I can't begin to tell you how much I love flying, even on those useless school brooms. And you can't imagine what happened?! So it was our first class and Neville (it always seems to be him, doesn't it?) fell of his broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch the teacher brought him to the hospital ward and then Malfoy took something that belonged to Neville and wanted to hide it somewhere Neville couldn't reach. Without really thinking I just followed him up and it was the best feeling in the world. I just knew how to do it. It's the first thing here at Hogwarts that feels so natural – just like breathing to me. Haha you should have seen Malfoy's face, he proved what a big chicken he was when he threw the remembrall (It's a glass ball and there's red smoke inside if you forget something.) away just because he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle to protect him. Luckily I was able to catch it. Don't ask me how or why, I just did. That's when Professor McGonagall showed up. I honestly thought that I would be expelled. But she ended up taking me to Oliver Wood who is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you look through all the things I sent you, you'll find a description of Quidditch – Ron volunteered to write it. _

Jasmine looked through the pile of parchment and among Harry's timetable, a few articles from a newspaper called the Daily Prophet – here Jasmine paused for several minutes completely entranced by the moving pictures – she finally found four parchments which seemed to belong together. And she spent 20 minutes educating her mind on the "fine art" that was Quidditch. Ron had outdone himself, writing her a brief history, description of all the positions, tactics, rules, fouls, famous matches and players, including pictures and diagrams. When her head was swimming with Quidditch she returned to Harry's letter.

 

_ Yeah, I've never seen him so invested in his school work. _

 

Jasmine snorted.

 

_ But I can understand him, because it is the greatest sport in the world and guess what? McGonagall put me on the team, I'm the new Seeker and I'm the youngest in about a century. How great is that? The team is really great too. Fred and George, the twins, are the Beaters. Wood is Keeper and then three girls Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are the Chasers. I've been training on a school broom but McGonagall said she would sort something out for me before the first match. We're playing against Slytherin – I can't tell you how much I want to win. _

_ So I think that was pretty much my first week. If I've left anything out or you want to know something specific just ask. _

_ I really, really miss you and wish you were here with me! Imagine all the fun we'd have and you would love it here, I promise. _

_ I really have to go, I have Quidditch practice. _

_ Love Harry _

_ Xx _

_ PS Write back soon. _

Jasmine briefly felt tears well up, she hadn't really cried when he left but now after hearing from him she missed him terribly. It wasn't that she didn't miss him during the day but now after reading the cheerful letter and almost being able to hear his voice and laugh she felt so alone. It had always been her and Harry against the world and suddenly they were in different worlds.

She got up quickly and quietly and started to write immediately. She would bring the letter to the tree in the morning before school started and then Harry would get her reply really soon.

 

Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall munching on some toast when Hedwig came along with the rest of the owls. He looked up eagerly not expecting a reply so soon. He untied the envelope upon which he recognised his cousin's familiar scrawl. He stowed it in his book bag, already looking forward to reading it later.

"Mate, was that from Jasmine? Did she like Quidditch?" Ron asked spraying toast in every direction. Harry snorted and wiped some crumbs off his jumper, "I haven't read it yet, you dolt. Knowing Jasmine it's a 10 page letter and I can't be late to class."

Ron nodded in understanding and the two set off to find their classroom, which was getting easier and easier.

After a very long and stressful day Harry sought out some peace and quiet by the lake so he could read Jasmine's letter. He was so immersed in his letter that he didn't even notice Snape pausing briefly to observe him on his way to the gates. Snape, in fact, had noticed the spawn of James Potter but decided to ignore him in favour of leaving the school grounds.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I was so excited to hear from you. I had to hide it under the floorboard and wait for mum and dad to go to bed to read it. I'm actually writing this letter to you in the middle of the night, it's 2 am. But I couldn't wait another second. _

_ Hogwarts sounds wicked, I would love to see it sometime. Maybe Muggle family members can have a tour or something? Your classes sound fun and I'm really glad that you have found friends and that you like your house and well everything. _

_ Ignore Snape, he sounds like a horrible person and it's probably better that he doesn't like you or else you'd have to be nice to him, greasy git. Although I still think that potions sounds really interesting (as do all your other classes.). _

_ Where is Hogwarts by the way? North, South, East or West? I understand if you can't tell me the place. _

_ Of course you manage to get into trouble in your first week and nearly expelled but good for you for making the team. I'm really proud of you. You must be good. _

_ Things here are normal, well you know Privet Drive anything out of the ordinary is a crime. School is boring as ever and now that you're gone it's even worse. _

_ Ooh Mrs. Jenkins is pregnant… _

Harry shuddered, Mrs. Jenkins was repugnant and apparently pregnant. He missed his cousin so much in that moment. He can just imagine how she would wrinkle her nose in disgust and make a funny face before making some joke.

_ Yeah, enough said… _

_ Dudley is at Smelting's as you know, without the tail, the surgeons told my parents that they had never seen anything like it and whether they could run some tests and experiments. I imagine you can guess how my parents reacted to anyone suggesting running tests on their precious Diddykins. _

_ He's been at Smelting's for a week now and the house is strangely quiet without his constant shouting and tantrums. It's actually a little annoying. Mum won't leave me alone. It's like every five minutes she calls me for this and that and whether I want this or that. I hate it. That's the only upside of having Dudley home every weekend that I'll have some peace. (From my parents anyway) Mum has already made all his favourite food for the weekend (it's technically Friday today and he's coming home for the first time – I'll tell you about it in my next letter.). _

_ Dancing is fine too. Eve made Larissa our new lead in the recital and neither Mum nor Dad were thrilled about that. You can't believe how many rants I've had to listen to. It's either that Eve is an incompetent teacher or that I'm an incompetent dancer. They've even considered having me take extra lessons. I've tried talking to them but well you lived here long enough… _

Harry felt bad that Jasmine was all alone in Privet Drive. True, her parents actually liked her so she wasn't treated as Harry had been but Harry had to admit that he wouldn't have liked it if they had treated him like they did Dudley and Jasmine. He hated Privet Drive full stop.

_ I'm spending way more time with Sarah now that you're gone, but unfortunately, and don't feel too smug, she can't replace you. It's very close, but not quite. _

_ I have however convinced my parents to let me go with Sarah and her family to Ireland for the midterm. I'm not sure who's more excited, mum, dad or me – I think I am, though for very different reasons. _

_ Well I had better go, or else I won't be able to get up early and leave the letter in its collection spot. Give Hedwig a treat for me. _

_ And about Hermione, I'm sure she's very nice if you give her a chance. Just because someone reads and is smart doesn't mean they can't be fun. Lecture over. _

_ Missing you loads, your favouritest cousin, _

_ Jasmine xoxo _

 

Harry chuckled when he saw how she had signed off. It had been their thing when they were younger to call each other their "favouritest". For the first time since he had come to Hogwarts he felt a little homesick. He didn't miss the house, the neighbourhood, his school, or his aunt and uncle, he did however miss his youngest cousin acutely.


	3. Second Letters

"Stop fidgeting, I honestly don't know what has gotten into you," Petunia scolded her youngest child. Jasmine tried her best to look repentant having no qualms about manipulating the situation in her favour.

"Sorry mum," she mumbled. "I'm just excited about midterm next week." She had said the right thing, Petunia soon ranted about the wonderful time she would have with the Waldons. And Jasmine could continue to fidget mentally. She had finally, after days of waiting collected another letter today and could barely wait to open it. The four of them were eating dinner, Dudley was home for the weekend and Jasmine silently willed the clock to go faster.

She spent her evening watching some boring action movie Vernon had bought for Dudley as part of "Family Quality Time", as Petunia liked to call it. She went to bed as soon as she could without arousing suspicion. Because her parents didn't seem inclined to go to bed for some time yet, she decided to take a risk and with her heart pounding opened the envelope. She slipped the letter into the middle of a large book and settled back onto her pillows to read, hoping she wouldn't get caught.

 

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I'm sorry this letter took so long, but it has been a work in progress and I've always had something else I wanted to add and tell you. _

_ Firstly ewwww Mrs Jenkins is pregnant? I also feel bad that you're stuck in school alone. You'd never be bored here, there's so much to discover. I mean the castle itself is amazing. I can't believe I forgot to tell you about it in my first letter. _

_ The staircases move, so you can never be sure where you end up, and it also improves your balance when the ground suddenly shifts beneath you. There are also trick steps which you have to step over or your leg gets stuck. _

_ Then there are doors which aren't really doors just bits of wall pretending, and vice versa or ones you have to tickle in a certain spot to open them. _

 

Jasmine reread the last sentence to make sure she had read it correctly.

 

_ The castle walls are covered in paintings, tapestries and portraits and all of them can move around and talk and I think you would love them. _

_ I don't think I told you about the ghosts either. There are lots of ghosts here at Hogwarts (oh yeah – I told you about Professor Binns) then each house has a ghost. Gryffindor's ghost is Nearly Headless Nick (he can nearly pull his head off, it's disgusting when he does it at dinner) he's really nice though and always helps when we're lost and looking for directions. _

_ Slytherin's ghost is the Bloody Baron; he's really really creepy (fitting to Slytherin). _

_ Hufflepuff's Fat Friar is friendly enough too. And Ravenclaw has the Silver Lady; she's a bit snooty I think but I've never really talked to her. _

_ And then there's Peeves. He isn't a real ghost. He's a poltergeist and he's so annoying. He spends all day every day causing trouble. He'll try to get you into trouble and make you late. The only people he kind of likes are the Weasley Twins and only because they cause so much trouble themselves. Peeve's barely listens to the teachers either. The only person he's frightened of is the Bloody Baron for some reason. _

_ I thought that the whole staring thing would get better but it's still happening. Not as bad as the first week where people were nearly trampled trying to look at me, so you know baby steps. Maybe by the time Christmas comes they'll stop. _

_ Classes are still just as hard as they've always been. Although they're getting more interesting, we get to do cool stuff now that we know the basics. The teachers all give us so much homework, it's like they think we only have their subject to do. It's a little annoying actually. _

_ I have two huge pieces of news! _

_ Firstly as I already told you Professor McGonagall had promised me she would sort out my broom situation but you can't imagine what she got me?! It was during breakfast when six big owls flew in carrying this huge parcel. I'm lucky I read the letter first because McGonagall said that under no circumstances should I open it at the table. I got a Nimbus Two Thousand. _

Jasmine nearly exclaimed out loud, only at the last minute could she stifle her excited whoop. She was so happy for Harry. She only knew it from Harry's descriptions but the Nimbus was the best broom out there and she couldn't imagine anyone who deserved it more than him. She was practically bouncing on her bed now, excited to read more.

_ It's brilliant, when you fly it, it's so fast and easy to steer and I can't describe the feeling. I'll take you for a ride around Privet Drive sometime. So then the next bit won't make sense without telling you another story first (this also ties in with the other piece of news – so bear with me and in the end it will all make sense I hope.). _

Jasmine shook her head, smiling at Harry's rambling.

_ So it all started when Ron and I had tea at Hagrid's last week. I wish you could meet Hagrid he's so funny and nice. And his house is so cosy. He has a huge dog called Fang, who is the gentlest and cuddliest dog you can imagine. Haha I know the name is misleading but you would love him. Any closer to getting your parents to let you have a dog? _

Sadly, no. Jasmine had been trying for years, unsuccessfully, to convince her parents to let her have a dog. It was hopeless. Petunia hated dogs because they were dirty and Vernon because they made noise. Jasmine really wished she could see Fang. Whenever she went to Sarah's house she spent an age playing with and cuddling the family dog Lester.

_ I bet the answer is no. So while we were busy "not" eating our rock cakes (I nearly chipped a tooth) I saw the Daily Prophet lying there and you will never believe what I read. There was an article about a break in at Gringotts. Do you remember Hagrid saying it was almost impossible to break into Gringotts and anyone trying would be mad? Thing is, it happened on my birthday, the same day we were there and even more curious it was the same vault (Vault 713) that Hagrid emptied on Hogwarts business. Obviously the vault was empty so nothing was stolen. But can you imagine? If we hadn't picked up that small package then it would have been stolen. Ron reckons that only someone with very dark magic could have broken into Gringotts and gotten back out again. _

_ So that's the first part. _

_ The second is that once Malfoy heard that I had gotten onto the Quidditch team he came over to our table in the Great Hall and challenged me to a Wizard's Duel. I had no idea what it was but I didn't want him to know and anyways Ron accepted on my behalf and told Malfoy that he would be my second. _

This time Jasmine groaned out loud, and immediately froze to see if her family downstairs had heard anything but everything was calm. Nothing that came after this could be good. Although she could understand Harry wanting to beat Malfoy.

_ I can't tell you how much I loathe Malfoy; he makes Dudley look like an angel in comparison. So then once they had left Ron told me that 'a second' was the person who would take over the duel in case of the first person's death. He then very reassuringly told me that we didn't know enough magic to cause any actual harm and if worst came to worst I should throw away my wand and punch him. _

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle. Ron sounded hilarious but was probably just as trouble prone as her cousin.

_ Okay so the problem was that Hermione heard us plan the duel so when we tried to sneak out she was tried to stop us, but when she wanted to get back in the common room, the Fat Lady (Oh yes the Houses are protected by Paintings and you need a password to get in) was gone. So she couldn't get back in. I don't know who was angrier, her or Ron. Then we nearly fell over Neville who had forgotten the password and was waiting in the corridor for someone to let him in. _

Poor Neville, thought Jasmine, he always seemed to have the worst luck.

_ So then we were four, and I was convinced that we would get caught before we even reached the Trophy Room. Thankfully we made it there and waited and then we heard him. _

_ Filch. _

_ Malfoy must have tipped Filch off and then there was only one thing we could do. RUN! We ran and ran, Ron and Neville knocked over a suit of armour and we ran some more. Then because the situation couldn't possibly get any worse we ran into Peeves. _

Jasmine held her breath in suspense.

_ And then Ron made the mistake of shouting at him, so Peeves started shouting "Students out of bed" and Hermione used a charm to open a lock so we could hide behind the door. Filch soon came and tried to get Peeves to talk but thankfully Peeves didn't tell him anything. _

_ Thinking that we were safe we turn around and were faced with the reason that the third floor corridor is out of bounds. It might have something to do with the humongous three headed dog that looked just as surprised as we must have looked. It had huge eyes and noses and big yellow fangs and it was drooling everywhere. I don't remember much after that, only thing I can remember is running and only stopping once we reached the Fat Lady who was back. Neville went straight to bed and Hermione soon followed but only after she gave Ron and I something to think about. The dog was standing on a trapdoor so it's obviously guarding something. _

_ Ron and I have been thinking about it a lot and we think it's guarding the package that Hagrid got from Gringotts, after all Hagrid said the only place safer than Gringotts was Hogwarts. What do you think about it all? _

_ Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland, but I don't know the exact location. It has charms on it so that to Muggles it appears as if it's a ruin with a "Keep Out" sign. _

_ And your trip to Ireland sounds fun. You'll have to tell me all about it. _

_ Well I have to go I've so much homework to do. _

_ Love Harry xx _

Jasmine sat there for a moment and then quickly hid the letter. She didn't dare to write a reply while her parents were still awake she would have to wait for another opportunity. She had plenty to ponder but could not stay awake for long before being pulled into dreams of Hogwarts; its students, stairwells and spells.

Every morning when the post owls flew into the Great Hall Harry eagerly searched for Hedwig's snowy feathers and every time he was disappointed. He had sent his letter nearly a week ago and he still hadn't heard anything. He was worried that perhaps Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon had found the letters. He decided to wait another day and then see what he would do next.

He didn't have to wait a full day because that evening on his way back to the castle after Quidditch practice he spotted Hedwig flying towards him.

He didn't wait to get inside he just sat on the grass and tore the envelope open.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sorry it's taken so long to write back. The only time I dare to write is when mum and dad are asleep or not at home. The sleeping part was rather difficult this past week as Dad had an important presentation due. He was in a terrible mood working through the nights. Mum was in a really bad mood too and was up most of the time with him, to convince him to go to sleep. She was constantly checking on me to make sure dad wasn't keeping me awake. So now everyone is really tired but Dad's deal is done, he's in a good mood and they're in bed (it's half nine) and asleep (I just checked them). _

_ Wow, your last letter left me in suspense. Hogwarts sounds like the most exciting place in the world. Between Quidditch and your night time adventures I wonder that you get any school work done. I agree with you and Ron that the dog is guarding whatever Hagrid collected. And you're right, I still have no hope of getting a dog. (Although I was contemplating kidnapping Lester.) _

_ I wonder what is inside the package. Have you found out anymore? Malfoy is a sneaky git, although please please don't fall for another of his plots – getting expelled is not something you want to do. _

_ Mum is getting used to having Dudley out of the house and has now started a sewing class which is keeping her occupied. So thankfully I have more time to myself again. _

_ This weekend was actually really fun. Dudley had one of his friends over, he's called Tom and he's really nice and funny. Dudley was actually nice for once and they even let me come to the cinema with them. The movie was hilarious, you would have loved it – and we had piles of sweets and popcorn. Then on Sunday when Sarah came over we all hung out together again. It was fun. _

Harry felt a slight pang of something in his gut. Was it jealousy? He didn't want it to be. Why should he be jealous if Jasmine spent time with Dudley they were siblings after all. He felt a tiny bit betrayed. It had always been Harry and Jasmine against Dudley but now suddenly she was spending time with Dudley. And worse she was enjoying the time and having fun.

Now he berated himself slightly, why shouldn't Jasmine have fun? He was having the time of his life here at Hogwarts so Jasmine should have the opportunity to have fun at home too. She after all was worse off than him.

Truth was Harry felt insecure. Jasmine was the only person outside of Hogwarts and the magical world who cared about him, what if she didn't want him anymore, what if she just wanted to hang out with Dudley now. What if when Harry came back for the holidays it would be Jasmine and Dudley against Harry?

He stopped himself there, he felt sick, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. There was nothing he could do if that was the case. He desperately hoped not.

_ Yeah I can't wait for midterm – I'm counting down the weeks. Sarah's parents own a small house on the west coast so we're staying there. Hopefully it won't be too cold or rainy. And because we're driving over we're bringing Lester – probably don't need to tell you how happy that makes me. I can't wait. Sarah said that they always bring him to the beach and he plays fetch in the waves. _

_ Well I had better go and sleep. Have a geography test in the morning. _

_ Missing you loads, write back soon, I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am whenever I see a letter from you. _

_ Love Jasmine _

_ Xoxox _

The knot in Harry's stomach loosened. She missed him and wanted to hear about Hogwarts. Harry wished for the umpteenth time that Jasmine was at Hogwarts with him, sharing all the different memories and experiences with him. She would fit in perfectly here, and maybe she could distract the other students from him. She would be friends with him and Ron and they could hang out, she could help them with homework, they could try to out-prank the twins. It would be brilliant.

It was fully dark now and he was cold. Walking back to Gryffindor tower he thought longingly of a hot shower and writing a response to Jasmine.


	4. Trolls and Thunder

The next few weeks passed in a blur and soon it was Halloween. Harry and Jasmine only had time to write brief notes assuring each other that all was well and promises of longer letters to come soon.

Jasmine sat on a towel and watched the waves. She was feeling peaceful and once again wished that Harry was there to share this holiday. She really missed him and not even Lester could banish all thoughts of him.

It had been nice to be able to write to Harry without having to listen out for her mother's footsteps in the hall.

"Who are you writing to Harry?" Hermione asked him, while he was busy recounting his troll adventure.

"It's for his cousin, Jasmine," Ron supplied helpfully, munching on some scones. Now that they were friends Ron had to spend less time on his homework and could devote more time to food.

"Is she a muggle then?" Hermione asked interested.

"Yeah," Harry said fondly as he stopped writing, "we're only a few weeks apart and we grew up together, she feels more like a sister than a cousin."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're sure that she doesn't have any magical genes then?"

"Definitely not, we were always in the same class at school so it would be the same for here. And I never saw her do any accidental magic over the years, not once." Harry sighed wistfully.

"You miss her," Hermione stated in her all-knowing voice but it didn't annoy Harry.

"Yeah, I do. I really wish that she could have come here too, she would fit right in."

Jasmine squealed delightedly when she saw the letter waiting for when she dropped her own off. Exchanging them quickly she sat on the tree stump they had used as a table. It was cold but she was wrapped up warm and her mother wasn't expecting her back for another hour at least.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I have so much to tell you. There is always something happening at Hogwarts and I don't want to leave out anything but every time I send you a letter I remember something else I forgot. _

_ Ok so this letter starts with Halloween. That morning, we were finally allowed to try to make things fly in Charms. You know how badly I've wanted to be able to do that spell ever since Professor Flitwick made Trevor zoom around the room. So we were paired up and I was with Seamus - all fine there. Ron however was paired up with Hermione (who had been ignoring us since the three-headed dog incident) and I don't know who was angrier. So we started – it's 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the wrist movement is a 'swish and flick' motion. Seamus managed to set his feather on fire in the first five minutes. Then the arguing started when Hermione tried to correct Ron. Well, Ron challenged her to do it properly and she did, and well…it worked so Ron was in a right old mood. _

_ After class he was giving out about her and she overheard. I'm pretty sure she was crying when she walked passed us. I felt really bad and I went to look for her in the Common Room but couldn't find her. Anyway later we heard Parvati tell Lavender that Hermione was locked up in the girls bathroom crying. _

Jasmine felt really bad for Hermione and felt annoyed towards both Ron and Harry.

_ I know you're probably angry at me right now and I'm sorry. During the feast Quirrell came running into the Hall and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. And he was shouting "Troll in the dungeon" and then he fainted. That's when chaos broke loose until Dumbledore told the Prefects to bring everyone back to their common rooms. _

_ The thing is Ron and I went to look for Hermione because she didn't know about the troll. But as luck would have it the troll was there in the corridor and went into a room. We thought it would probably be best to lock the door quickly and then find Hermione. We found her after we locked her in with the troll and she screamed. Of course all the teachers were in the dungeons so we went in to help. _

Jasmine shook her head. How did Harry always end up in trouble?

_ So after distracting it (I stuck my wand up its nose) and Ron knocking it out (using Wingardium Leviosa) we were all just brushing off our robes when McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. And let me tell you they looked angry, well Quirrell scared, but Snape and McGonagall were angry. I was pretty certain that that was it. We were going to be expelled but then Hermione did the most amazing thing. She told McGonagall and Snape that it was all her fault and that we saved her. She lost 5 points and Ron and I gained 5 points each. So that was Halloween. On the brightside we're really good friends with Hermione now. Knocking out a mountain troll will do that. _

Jasmine just shook her head again. Harry was still Harry.

_ Right so moving onto November and cold weather, is it really cold in Privet Drive too? The Quidditch season has finally begun and I had my first match last Saturday. It was eventful to say the least. _

_ Wood had me training in secret so everyone thought I was either going to do really well or really suck, I don't know which one was worse. Hermione gave me a really good book to read called 'Quidditch through the Ages', Ron said he'd lend me his for you to read over the summer. _

_ So the day before the match we were in the courtyard. (Hermione can make these really cool flames that you can put in jars and warm your hands.) Then Snape _ _ limps  _ _ by and because he's Snape takes the book and some points off me because apparently you're not allowed books outside. That evening I decided that enough was enough and I wouldn't let Snape bully me anymore, so I went to the staff room to ask for my book. _

_ You can't imagine who I found there – Snape and Filch. _

Jasmine's eyes opened comically wide.

_ Filch was bandaging up Snape's leg which had really bad bite marks and I overheard Snape saying that it was impossible to keep your eye on all three heads at once. Things got ugly when he spotted me. I thought he was going to have a seizure for a minute. Anyway I escaped and told Ron and Hermione all about it. So this proves that he let in the Troll to cause a diversion so that he could try to get past the dog and get whatever is being hidden. I didn't sleep very well that night, because of that and nerves. _

_ I could barely eat the next morning and just wanted the match to start. Everything was going really well, Wood held a long speech, the twins annoyed him (as always) and Lee Jordan (he's good friends with the twins) was doing the commentary which was funny, especially because McGonagall was sitting next to him and scolding him the whole time. I spotted the snitch really early but Flint (captain of Slytherin and partly troll) blocked me. We got a penalty and scored again. _

_ But then it happened, suddenly my broom just lurched and nearly threw me off. I couldn't control it anymore, it was going all over the place and it was trying to buck me off. Ron and Hermione later told me that when they looked through the binoculars they could see Snape jinxing it. _

Jasmine nearly tumbled off her seat in surprise. She didn't think that he would have gone that far.

_ Fred and George tried to pull me onto one of their brooms but mine just went higher and higher so then they just circled underneath me, ready to catch me I guess. _

_ Hermione in the meantime had run all the way around to the teacher's stalls and you will never believe it, she set Snape on fire, well his robes. Ha Hermione set a teacher on fire. And she got away with it. So once Snape stopped jinxing my broom I was able to get back on again, just in time to see the snitch hovering near the ground. So I went for it and I still don't clearly remember how exactly but I ended up nearly swallowing it. And we WON! It was the best feeling in the world. _

Jasmine was smiling with delight and proudness that Harry had won the match.

_ Afterwards we went to Hagrid's to celebrate. He thought that we were silly for thinking it was Snape and then we found out something interesting. When we told Hagrid that Snape had tried to get past the dog Hagrid let slip that the three-headed dog is called Fluffy. _

Jasmine spluttered a laugh.

_ But most importantly Hagrid also told us (by accident - he didn't mean to.) that the hidden package has something to do with a man called Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid was furious with himself for blabbing. But it's great for us, I feel as if I've heard the name before but I can't place it. We've been going to the library whenever we have a free moment but so far we haven't found anything. _

_ So that's all my news, write back soon. _

_ Missing you, love, Harry _

_ Xxx _

Once Jasmine finished reading she fumbled until she had a pen from her bag and she wrote a few more hurried lines onto the letter for Harry and then went home.

Dudley watched his sister walking up the front path slowly. She was deep in thought and was moving at snail pace. He smiled, now that Potter wasn't in the way he got along much better with her.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine startled when she heard her name being called and found her brother in the sitting room doorway.

"Hey Dudley, you're back early!"

"Yeah, you fancy a game of Halo?"

"Sure."

She followed him into the sitting room, her mind still mulling over Nicolas Flamel and the hidden package, and Snape trying to kill Harry.

Harry was rereading the letter in bed that evening because he had only been able to rush through it during breakfast that morning.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Guess what? I'm writing this in broad daylight and I don't have to hide or anything. Oh the luxury. So I'm here in Ireland and it's beautiful - windy, cold and wet but so beautiful. We go to the beach almost every day and Lester is so funny when he jumps through the waves. The cottage is really cosy and we light a fire every evening and drink hot cocoa and read or watch tv in the evenings. Sarah's mum bakes loads so we always have fresh cake, buns or cookies. _

_ Yeah so I don't really have all that much to tell you, the recital is the beginning of December, well you know that, it's the same time every year. So I'll have more rehearsals throughout November, which you also know. _

_ So anyway that's all my news, not sure how much I'll be able to write the next few weeks but I'll see you soon for Christmas so we can catch up then. _

_ Love Jasmine _

_ Xoxo _

_ So this is an extension because I just read your letter and nearly fell of our tree stump in shock! _

_ You wrestled with a TROLL!? Harry James Potter how do you always manage to get into trouble? You're lucky Hermione covered for you. Ha I told you she was probably really cool. I love being right. _

Harry grinned he could literally imagine her voice when she said that.

_ No, seriously, I'm glad that you're all friends now, hopefully she has more sense than you and Ron. _

Harry debated whether he should feel insulted at that last sentence.

_ Two near death experiences in one letter. Harry, seriously if I could I would either come get you and drag you back here or come to you and make sure you don't die. Jeez. _

_ The whole Nicolas Flamel story is interesting I wish I were there to help you search. And Harry do not go near Fluffy, I know you and I mean it. Also try avoiding being near Snape. There that's all my wisdom for today. _

_ Missing you and worrying about you, please try to stay out of trouble. _

Harry snorted, that was rich coming from his cousin who was always causing some kind of mischief.

_ Love Jasmine xx _

He folded up the letter and put it into the drawer of his bed-side table with the others. He had a gnawing feeling of growing guilt in his stomach. Jasmine was planning their Christmas together but only yesterday had McGonagall announced that she would be taking names of students who wanted to spend the holidays in Hogwarts. And as much Harry missed Jasmine he wanted to stay at Hogwarts. The castle was much more his home than Privet Drive ever had been and he knew the rest of the Dursleys would be only too happy not to have him there. He just wasn't sure how he should tell Jasmine. He wished he could have Jasmine come to him over Christmas.


	5. Christmas at Hogwarts

Petunia Dursley was in an exceptionally good mood. She had received the news that morning that her nephew would remain at Hogwarts over the holidays. She hoped that the long separation would create a distance between him and Jasmine.

It seemed to be working quite well, Jasmine didn't really mention him much, and she didn't seem too upset by his absence. Although Petunia was a little wary of telling Jasmine that he wouldn't be home for Christmas.

Jasmine was tired and grumpy. Rehearsal had dragged on and now her mother's "I know something you don't know" face was the last thing she wanted to see. She let Petunia fuss over her for a few minutes while she was preparing supper, she knew that her mother would spit it out soon enough.

"I got a letter today informing me that Harry will be remaining at school for Christmas," she said casually and Jasmine rolled her eyes behind her back. Of course that would put her mother in a good mood. She was glad that she had had a few days to prepare for this moment.

"Oh really?"

Petunia had to look around then. That was all the response that Jasmine had to offer? She didn't look very happy yet she didn't look unhappy. She looked indifferent as though bored. Petunia had expected a lot of things but certainly not this blasé attitude.

"Yes, which is a good thing since Aunt Marge is coming. Do not make that face young lady your aunt is very fond of you."

Jasmine bit her lip in an attempt not to roll her eyes. Aunt Marge was utterly intolerable.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, Jasmine had finally replied to the short letter he had sent telling her he had decided to stay at school over the holidays.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sorry it took so long to reply but I was really angry. _

Harry smiled at her blunt words and felt guilty because he knew that underneath the anger Jasmine was probably feeling a little hurt. If the situation had been reversed he knew he would definitely be feeling hurt.

_ Mum got the letter today from Hogwarts and informed me of your absence. Then she told me that Aunt Marge was coming for Christmas and I was glad that you had decided to stay in Hogwarts. I hate her so, so, so much. _

_ I have rehearsals every day now so I'm too tired to stay up any later. _

_ I miss you loads, and I will write a longer letter once the recital is over. There are also some photos from my holiday. _

_ Love Jasmine, _

_ Xoxo _

Harry briefly looked over the photographs that were still in the envelope, there were ones of the cottage, Lester, the beach and of Sarah and Jasmine and Jasmine alone.

He lingered over one picture longer than the rest. It was a candid shot of her laughing. Her real deep laugh. She was on the beach and her hair flying in the wind. Her eyes sparkling with mischief and for a moment Harry could visualise Jasmine right next to him.

"Harry, come on mate! Wood is nearly falling off his broom because you're late. Fred and George stormed into the dressing room. Wood had sent Fred in search of their seeker and George followed because he didn't want to be lectured any longer about dive-bombing.

"Coming," Harry stood up.

"What's that a love letter? Eh Harry?" George elbowed him and winked exaggeratedly.

"Very funny, no that's my cousin. She sent pictures from her holiday."

Harry readily handed over the pictures while he finished getting changed.

"Why isn't anyone moving?" Fred asked intrigued staring hard at the pictures as if willing them to move.

Harry chuckled. "Muggle pictures stay still it's like a moment frozen in time. That's Jasmine, my cousin."

"You don't really look alike, well no, you have the same eyes and possibly the ears," George said grinning. Fred snorted when Harry punched George good-naturedly.

"It's nice to see you all having a lovely little chat, but I would prefer to TRAIN. NOW!"

The three winced at Wood's angry shout and hurried out after him.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ So I'm writing this to you on the first day of holidays. It's so nice to have holidays, isn't it? Nothing exciting or new has been happening here. We still haven't found Flamel and I don't think we'll get a lot done. Oh yes, all the Weasleys are staying because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to visit Charlie. (He's the one in Romania studying dragons.) _

_ You should see the castle it's so beautiful, there are trees and lights and garlands everywhere. I wish you could see it. We have snow, but I think I already wrote that so we've had plenty of snowball fights with the twins. Oh the twins bewitched snowballs to bounce of the back of Professor Quirrell's turban. It was too funny to see the way he was trying to dodge them. _

Jasmine giggled.

_ Thanks for the pictures by the way, your holiday looked great. Maybe we'll visit it someday when we're old and grey. I'm sure your parents were delighted to hear I wasn't coming back. And I'm sorry about not seeing you but I think it will be more peaceful, especially if Aunt Marge is coming, without me. _

_ I'm really sad that I missed your recital that was always the best part about Christmas. Hopefully I can see it next year. I sent your Christmas card and present too but don't open them yet. _

_ I'll write after Christmas again and good luck with Aunt Marge. _

_ Miss you, lots of love, _

_ Harry xxx _

Jasmine folded the letter and hid it and the Christmas package under the floor board. Aunt Marge was due to arrive the following day and Jasmine wasn't looking forward to it. She had put Harry's letter and present in their collection point early in the morning and picked up her letter and present that afternoon.

Jasmine didn't get a chance to read the letter from Harry or open his present until very late in the night of Christmas Day. It had been a nice day even though she had missed Harry every second. They hadn't seen each other in so long now.

She read the letter first in case there was something about the present in it.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ Merry Christmas! I hope you have a really nice day (even with Aunt Marge.) I'll miss you lots and think of you. _

_ Lots of love and Christmas cheer from Hogwarts, _

_ Harry xxx _

She turned the package in her hand and tried to guess what it was. She thought it might be a book. The wrapping paper was eagerly torn aside and it revealed a book; "Quidditch through the Ages" Jasmine held it close to her chest. This was a piece of Harry and the magical world that she could call her own and she was so happy to have it. She looked through it, pausing at the pictures. Moving pictures still fascinated her. She carefully placed it into the hiding spot when she felt as though she were going to fall asleep. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Harry hadn't expected all those presents, but he had expected one and he searched through the pile until he found the one wrapped in goofy Rudolph paper. He read the small card attached, wishing him a Merry Christmas and then tore the present open. Jasmine had once again delivered. She had sent him a selection of all of his favourite Muggle sweets and for a minute he was overcome with pure homesickness. He wanted to be back in her room gorging himself on Maltesers and M&M's until they both felt sick.

"Go on, open your other presents," Ron demanded and Harry was broken from his musings and cheered up quickly.

It was past New Year's when Jasmine found another envelope in the hiding place. It felt quite heavy and she sighed, that was a sure sign that he had gotten into some sort of trouble again.

Her parents were bringing Dudley back to Smelting's so they were gone for the afternoon leaving Jasmine free. She still went to her room to read the letter, she felt as though her parents would know if she read the letter anywhere else, which was irrational but she couldn't help it.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I have so much to tell you. Firstly thank you for the Christmas Care Package, I've eaten everything. (With a little help from Ron and the twins – they really liked them) _

_I had a great haul this year. Hagrid gave me this great flute that sounds like an owl, Mrs. Weasley knitted a jumper for me and gave me a box of homemade fudge, Hermione_ _got me a box of Chocolate Frogs – you have to try them sometime. Then I had only one more package left so I opened it, and it's some sort of cloak. And there was this anonymous letter, saying how my dad left it in this person's care and how it was time to be returned._

_ So then Ron was like "Oh that's an Invisibility Cloak" and when I tried it on, it proved to be true. Suddenly I was gone. I can't even describe the feeling when suddenly all you see is your head floating through the air. But the fact that it came from my dad made me feel weird. _

_ I didn't really know how to feel. On one hand I felt happy that I had it and on the other sad that he couldn't give it to me himself. So after dinner in the Great Hall (which was amazing by the way) we went to the Common Room and hung out. Then that night I just couldn't sleep, I think the cloak was on my mind, and trying to figure out who sent it. That was when I realised I could go anywhere wearing the cloak without getting caught – even the restricted section in the library. _

_ And because I thought it was a great idea I got up immediately to try it out. Everything was going well until I opened a book that screamed. I thought my heart exploded. Obviously Filch heard so I snuck out and ran and then I ended up getting lost. Suddenly I heard Filch again but what was worse he was with Snape and they were coming towards me and it was a narrow hallway so they would have brushed up against me. _

_ Luck, however, was on my side because there was a door on my left side that was slightly open so I managed to squeeze in without moving it and waited until I heard them move away. _

_ It looked like a disused classroom except that there was a giant mirror standing there. There was an engraving on the top, which read: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" and when I moved to look into it I got such a fright. There were loads of people suddenly surrounding me. I looked around but there was no one there. I thought maybe the people in the mirror were invisible around me but when I checked the air there was no one there. But then when I looked more closely, the man and woman standing either side of me looked so familiar and both of them were crying and smiling…and Jasmine that's when I knew. I was looking at my parents and my family. _

Jasmine felt tears roll down her face. She wanted to be there, to see them, to comfort Harry. While his writing wasn't emotional she knew that he was feeling a lot of different emotions right now. She sometimes wished so hard that Harry had his own parents who would care for him the way he deserved.

_ I just stood there looking at them and I felt so many things, happy, sad and angry. When I could pull myself away I ran back to the dormitory. The next day Ron was cross for having missed it but I promised him he could come again tonight. It took us ages to find the room again and we almost turned back but then there it was. I looked and there they all were, but Ron couldn't see them. When he looked into the mirror he saw himself as Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and winning the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. Then we almost argued because I wanted to look into the mirror again but he didn't want to move. It was only when we heard a noise outside that we left quickly. _

_ The next day Ron told me not to go again and that he had a bad feeling about it. Needless to say I didn't listen to him. I went back and sat down to look at my family. Except I wasn't alone. _

Jasmine sucked in a breath and read on quickly.

_ Dumbledore was there, and I thought I was in big trouble but he just chatted to me, like it was perfectly normal to be wandering around the castle at that time of night. He told me about the mirror. It shows the viewer their heart's deepest desire. He also said to keep away from it because it has been known to drive people mad. I guess Ron had a point, although I won't tell him that. _

_ Actually if you read the engraving backwards you'll find what the mirror does. _

_ That is all my news for now, Hermione is coming back tomorrow and will be annoyed with us for not having found Flamel, but what can you do. _

_ Miss you lots, and I can't wait to see you, _

_ Harry _

_ Xx _

Jasmine wiped away the tears that still clung to her face. Harry would be okay, he is strong she told herself. She wrote him a long letter telling him how important he was to her and that she would always be there for him and how much she loved him. Afterwards she figured out the coded mirror: "I show not your face but your heart's desire"

Harry might have wiped away a tear or two after reading the letter but it made the moving on from the mirror a little bit easier. He did have a family in the form of his younger cousin. He was happy to have her.


	6. Flamel and Flakes

Jasmine was nearly asleep by the time her mother stuck her head in the door to check on her but she was stubbornly clinging on to the final threads of wakefulness. Harry's letter had finally arrived today.

She hadn't heard from him in over two weeks and she had been growing worried.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I'm truly sorry for how long it has taken me to write this letter. So much has been happening I hardly know where to begin. _

_ I haven't been sleeping very well, in fact I've been having these dreams where my parents disappear in a flash of green light and there is this high voice cackling in the background. It's awful. I always wake up and it takes me a minute to remember where I am. _

_ I was right, Hermione was a) mad at us for wandering around the castle at night, and b) because we still hadn't found out whom Flamel was. _

_ Wood started training us harder than ever, which was good because then I didn't dream as much. But a few days before the match he told us that Snape would be refereeing the match. George actually fell off his broom in surprise (and I felt like it too.). _

Jasmine sighed in relief; the match was over so that meant that Harry was well enough to at least write to her.

_ Ron and Hermione both told me to not to fly in the match, but there was no excuse I could use. Ron suggested I break my leg and Hermione pointed out that Madam Pomfrey could fix it with a wave of her wand. Needless to say I was really scared and worried. But then something happened to take my mind off it. _

_ We found out who Flamel is! You see Malfoy used the Leg-Locker Curse on Neville and he came bunny-hopping back to the Common Room and everyone was laughing at him. _

Jasmine sighed. She felt sorry for Neville he seemed to have the worst luck and was a target for a lot of pranks. She promised herself that if she ever met him she would be especially nice to him.

_ I gave him a Chocolate Frog I found in my pocket and we all tried to comfort him and he gave me the card. It was Dumbledore and that's when it clicked. Of course, that's where I had seen the name Flamel before. He was mentioned on the Dumbledore card for the work they had done together. Once we had found that Hermione jumped up because she remembered where she had heard the name before - in a book. So she came with this ancient, huge book (that she had for light reading) and started looking through it. _

_ Then she found it: Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist – he is the owner of the only known existing Philosopher's Stone. The stone transforms any metal into gold and it produces the elixir of life which gives the drinker immortality. _

Jasmine's eyes widened, that was amazing.

_ And you will never believe how old Flamel is…665. No wonder we didn't find him in the library, we've been looking at the more modern discoveries and wizards. _

_ So once we knew who Flamel is we could pretty much guess what is hidden in here in the school – it's the Philosopher's Stone and Snape is trying to steal it. _

_ Back to the match, I tried not to let Ron and Hermione know how nervous and worried I really was (don't think it worked too well) but then Wood mentioned Dumbledore was there during his 'pre-match' speech. This meant I was safe. Snape wouldn't dare to try anything in front of Dumbledore so everything was alright. _

Jasmine let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

_ The match was over before it really began. I spotted the snitch straight away near the ground and I was lucky and got it and we won. _

Jasmine gave a silent cheer.

_ You will never believe what happened during the match? Ron got into a fight with Malfoy and Neville with Crabbe and Goyle – who knocked him out cold. He turned out okay though. _

_ Dumbledore congratulated me after the match and said he was glad I had found a distraction from the mirror. And Snape was mad – mad that we won, mad that Gryffindor was ahead of Slytherin in house points for the first time in years and probably because I was still alive. _

_ After the match on the way to the broom shed I spotted Snape coming down from the castle and disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. _

"Oh Harry, you didn't?" Jasmine whispered horrified.

_ So I decided to follow him, thankfully I still had my broom. _

Jasmine decided then and there that she would kill her cousin for being reckless next time she saw him. How did he think it would be a good idea to follow a fully grown and trained wizard, who was trying to kill him, to a dark and secluded place?

_ I circled over the branches until I heard voices and I landed on a tree. Nobody heard me and then I saw Snape and Quirrell in the clearing. Snape was threatening Quirrell about the stone. He was trying to get Quirrell to tell him how to get past Fluffy but Quirrell wouldn't tell him. And then Snape told him they would have another chat soon and Quirrell would have time to think where his loyalties lay. I felt so bad for Quirrell no wonder he always looks so petrified. So anyways when they left I flew back to the castle and told Ron and Hermione. _

_ Ron doesn't think that Quirrell will last very long under the pressure but we have all decided to be extra nice to him. _

_ That's all for now, how is everything with you? Miss you. _

_ Love Harry xx _

Jasmine shook her head, why couldn't Harry just stay out of trouble for once.

She decided to write tomorrow she was simply too tired to move right now.

Quirrell was still holding strong a few days later when Harry received his letter from Jasmine.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Are you mental? Why on earth would you follow someone who is trying to kill you into a deserted place without letting anyone know? I'm going to kill you myself if you pull another stunt like that. _

Harry looked a little remorseful. He hadn't thought about it that way and Ron and Hermione certainly hadn't thought there was anything wrong with what he had done but in hindsight and from her perspective he could see that it had been a little dangerous.

_ Poor Quirrell, well I hope for him and Flamel that he manages to hold off Snape. _

_ Well done on your match by the way, I'm glad you won and that Gryffindor is in the lead now. _

_ I can't believe that Nicolas Flamel was right there all along, at least you know now though…but Harry please don't try to challenge Snape or something. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing with the stone and I'd prefer to have you and no stone than vice versa. _

Harry sighed, Jasmine was being very sensible about the whole thing. At home it had always been the other way around Jasmine ready for any adventure and him trying to reign in her wild nature, usually in vain.

_ Things here are fine nothing new or exciting happening. Mrs Figg got a new cat called Melody. Piers and Dudley are in a massive fight. We started rehearsing our latest piece for the Summer Recital. There really isn't that much to tell you. Except that I really want a Flake right now. Yum, okay I have to go in search of chocolate. _

_ Missing you and write back soon. _

_ Love Jasmine xx _


	7. Letters with Fire

In the next few weeks their letters were shorter and more frequent.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ Nothing new to report from Hogwarts. Exams are in 10 weeks and Hermione is going crazy with revision. She even made Ron and I study timetables. The teachers are all piling on work. It's exhausting. We check in on Fluffy to make sure he's still growling and that Snape hasn't found a way in yet. _

_ Love, Harry. Xx _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Nothing new here either. Mrs Jenkins is gone to have her baby (poor child). I think that you should at least start some revision. I mean don't go crazy but just a little bit. You don't want to fail, do you? We're spending the Easter Holidays with Yvonne and her family in Devon. So I won't be able to write to you until we get back. _

_ Love Jasmine, xx _

 

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ Hagrid has a DRAGON. It's called Norbert and Hagrid is its 'mummy' (his words not mine). So it all started when we were in the library studying. Hagrid came in (he never comes into the library) and he got all awkward when we said hello. Ron went to check what books he looked at and they were all about dragons. _

_ So when we went to his house later to talk about the Stone there was this huge black egg sitting in the fire and the room was really hot. But Hagrid wouldn't open any windows because the egg needs heat in order for it to hatch. He won it from a stranger playing cards and he wants to raise it himself. He didn't see a problem with the fact that his walls are made of wood. He wouldn't listen to anything we said. _

_ Besides that, Hermione managed to get him to tell us about the things protecting the Stone. Hagrid has Fluffy, then Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell and Snape all have some kind of protection on the stone as well as Dumbledore, obviously. _

_ A few days later we got a note at breakfast that the baby was hatching. We had to wait until break time to go to the cabin. We got there just as the first cracks appeared. It was so cool – the dragon looked a bit like a black crumpled up umbrella. _

_ Hagrid got all teary eyed and called himself his mummy. Norbert nearly set his beard on fire in the first five minutes. And then because Hagrid having a dragon in his house wasn't enough he saw someone peep in the window and we spotted Malfoy running back to the school. _

Jasmine groaned in exasperation at that part. Malfoy was an annoying, smarmy git.

_ So for the last few days whenever he sees us he smirks even more than usual. If he tells anyone Hagrid will lose his job, or might even be arrested; dragon breeding is illegal. _

_ I hope we can convince Hagrid to let him go soon. _

_ Love Harry xx _

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ Not sure if you're home yet? Just an update on the Norbert situation. We wrote to Charlie (can't believe it took us so long to think of him – he works with dragons for a living.) and he replied really quickly and told us that some of his friends could collect Norbert. We have to get Norbert on the tallest tower at midnight tomorrow (Saturday) and then he'll finally be gone. Good thing too, because on the day the letter from Charlie arrived he bit Ron. Problem is Ron's hand was twice its normal size the next morning and by the afternoon it had turned green. _

_ He had to go to the hospital wing and we were really worried that Madam Pomfrey would recognise it as a dragon bite, she probably did but she didn't say anything. Then as if that wasn't bad enough Malfoy went to gloat about the fact that he knew about the dragon under the pretext of borrowing a book. And the book he took was the one with Charlie's letter so now Malfoy knows when we're moving Norbert. It's all such a mess. But we have to do it, it's the only way we can get rid of Norbert without anyone finding out about him. We're going to use the invisibility cloak to cover us and the crate holding Norbert. Wish us luck. _

_ Miss you! _

_ Love Harry x _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ A DRAGON. A real live dragon, oh god everyone is absolutely crazy at Hogwarts aren't they? How did it go? I hope you didn't get caught and that Norbert is safely in Romania and that Hagrid isn't too sad. Please write and tell me soon. _

_ The holidays were okay. Dad left after three days to go back to work so it was only Dudley, Mum and I and obviously Yvonne and Beth. We didn't do that much, just went around the place and we went to the beach once. Beth is so annoying, just because she's half a year older she thinks she's so important. She was trying to get Dudley to ditch me the whole time and go off together but he hates her too – so a lot of the time we spent hiding from her. _

_ Dudley is back in school again. As am I and now my teachers are also talking about exams, a lot. Lots of homework, and we've extra rehearsals for the Summer Recital. Same old, same old. _

_ Please write back soon or right now because I need to know that you managed your night-time excursion alright. I suppose you did since you haven't been expelled. _

_ Love Jasmine xx _

Jasmine took to checking for letters three times a day and finally three days after sending hers off she received a reply. She ripped it open on the spot, dying to know what had happened.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I was happy to hear from you. At least you still talk to me. _

Jasmine winced this didn't sound good.

_ We got caught and McGonagall took 50 points each from us so altogether 150 points are gone. Gryffindor is in last place of the House Cup, Slytherin is first and nobody is talking to me anymore. Or if they are not ignoring me they're insulting me. Everyone hates me. It's horrible. _

Jasmine ground her teeth together in anger. How dare everyone be horrible to Harry just for losing some points? It was ridiculous – he had been helping a friend and now everyone hated him.

_ Here is the full story. Everything was going really well, on the way up to the tower we met McGonagall who was giving out to Malfoy so we were really happy about that and we got to the tower unseen. Charlie's friends soon came and they were really cool. They had a harness between their brooms to carry Norbert. _

_ Then on the way back we made the worst mistake possible. We left the Invisibility Cloak behind and Filch caught us. He brought us straight to McGonagall and I've never seen her that cross. Poor Neville had been caught out of bed too because he was trying to warn us about Malfoy. _

_ She thought that we had tried to trick Malfoy with the story about the dragon and we couldn't tell her or else Hagrid would get into really big trouble. I feel so bad that Neville got caught in the whole mess. Anyway we all have detention and we each lost 50 points. That is everything. I offered to resign from the Quidditch team but Wood said that's the only chance of making up the points I had lost. I hate Quidditch now because no one on the team speaks to me anymore. It's horrible. _

_ It's not just me, Hermione won't put up her hand in class to answer questions anymore and poor Neville isn't off any better. _

_ I'm spending most of my time with Ron and Hermione studying for the exams. They begin in 10 days and it's a good way to forget about everything. I have also decided to stop interfering in anything that doesn't directly concern me. _

_ Write back soon, I really miss you and your laugh at the moment. _

_ Love Harry xx _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Ugh, I'm so mad at everyone in Hogwarts right now, they are lucky that I'm not there. How dare they treat you that way? I thought the point of the school houses was to offer you support and a kind of family. Where is the loyalty? Just hold your head high Harry you didn't lose the points for misbehaving but for helping a friend. Ignore all the idiots. _

_ My exams started yesterday, Maths – it wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be. I have English and Chemistry on Monday. _

_ I think it's good that you're studying and keeping your head down. At least I don't have to worry about you getting killed the whole time. _

_ Write back soon. I miss you too but you're home for summer soon so it's not too long. I can't wait. _

_ Love Jasmine xx _

Harry held the letter to his chest. After the past few days it was nice to hear something other than accusations. He smiled at the image of Jasmine telling everyone off for how they were treating him. It would be so nice to have Jasmine by his side, although she would probably be in the same boat as him because she would have undoubtedly helped to smuggle Norbert away.

Jasmine hadn't heard back from Harry for a few days but she was so busy with her exams that she didn't have time to worry. When she finally got the letter and had time to read it she felt her heart slide down in terror after every new revelation.

_ Dear Jasmine, _

_ I have so much to tell you. I know I said I wouldn't get involved in anything but I couldn't help it this time. I was coming back from the library when I walked past an empty classroom and I heard Quirrell pleading "Please – not again!" It sounded like someone was threatening him, when I moved closer I heard him crying and saying "alright" over and over again. Then he just walked out, really quickly, fiddling with his turban and I don't think he even noticed me. I peered into the room and saw the door on the other side open I bet that's where Snape left. _

_ From the sound of it Snape has succeeded and Quirrell has given up. I went straight back to the library to tell Ron and Hermione about it. _

_ Hermione thought we should tell Dumbledore but we can't since we have no proof. And we're not supposed to know about the whole thing in the first place. But I was good and I didn't do any more poking around. I studied Jupiter instead. _

Jasmine was glad to hear.

_ The next morning Hermione, Neville and I got notes informing us about our detention which was to take place at eleven that night. _

_ We met Filch in the Entrance Hall at eleven and he brought us outside to Hagrid's. I was really glad actually that we'd be spending our detention with him and not Filch. Malfoy wasn't too impressed when he heard that we'd be going into the Forbidden Forest. That part was actually really funny. _

_ Hagrid told us that we would be trailing an injured unicorn, following its blood trails on the ground. We split up Malfoy, Neville and Fang, and Hagrid, Hermione and me. _

_ Hagrid was looking worried. He didn't know what was hurting and killing the unicorns because they're really powerful magical creatures. Then suddenly he pulled us behind a tree and we heard this strange slithering noise over the leaves nearby like a cloak or something. It passed and Hagrid didn't know what it was. We moved on another little bit and something else moved again but it was something different this time. It moved into the clearing, it was half man, half horse. They're called centaurs. From the waist upwards they have the body of a man and the rest of their body is horse. His name was Ronan and Hagrid tried to ask him about the unicorns, but he just kept talking about the planets moving and their positions. It didn't make much sense, to be honest. _

_ Soon another one turned up called Bane (he looked a lot wilder) and he said the same thing. "Mars is bright tonight." _

_ We walked on after a little while and then we saw red sparks, which meant that the others were in trouble. Hagrid left us and went to find them. Nothing bad happened to them, Malfoy had just played a prank on Neville and he panicked. Then I had to go off with Malfoy. _

Jasmine groaned letting those two off by themselves seemed like the worst idea ever.

_ We walked on and on, and the blood was getting heavier. Then we saw it. The unicorn – it was dead. It was really beautiful and so sad. We were moving towards the unicorn when we heard the slithering noise again and this cloaked, hooded figure came out of a bush and crawled across the ground. _

_ It reached the unicorn and lowered its hood to drink the unicorn's blood. Malfoy screamed and ran as did Fang. I couldn't move – the figure looked up and I couldn't see its face. It started to move towards me. _

Jasmine held her breath in horror her only consolation was that Harry had written this letter, thus he must be alive and okay.

_ There was a blinding pain in my forehead and I've never felt anything like it before. I stumbled backwards and at the same time heard hooves and something charging at the hooded figure. _

_ It was another centaur and by the time I looked up again the figure had disappeared. The centaur was called Firenze and he told me it wasn't safe for me in the forest and that I should get on his back. There was more galloping and Roman and Bane came. Bane was mad that Firenze let a human on his back and they had a fight. Bane said that it wasn't in the centaur's place to side with the humans and Firenze said he would fight alongside humans against what is in the forest and written in the stars. _

_ He told me that slaying a unicorn is a monstrous thing and anyone who drank their blood would lead a cursed half-life, because unicorns are pure and defenceless. The blood of a unicorn can keep you alive if you're within an inch of death but at a terrible price. _

_ When I asked who would be that desperate he replied to me by asking if I knew what was hidden in the school. When I replied yes, he asked me if I knew of anyone who had been waiting for many years to return to power and then it all clicked. Voldemort! _

_ Before I could get him to confirm it we had found the others. When Firenze said goodbye he said something that I haven't been able to get out of my head. _

" _ Good luck!" and "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." It sounds ominous, doesn't it? What do you think he meant? _

_ When we got back to the Common Room I told Ron and Hermione everything. Snape was obviously trying to get to the Stone to get it for Voldemort so he could return to power. Hermione managed to make me feel better by telling me that fortune telling (even by centaurs) is a very imprecise branch of magic. That morning when we went to bed I found my Invisibility Cloak on my bed with a note: _

_ "Just in case" _

_ We're finally finished exams now. It's really hot which isn't helping to concentrate, nor is the feeling that Voldemort is going to sweep into the exam hall at any moment. We had to make a pineapple tap dance for Charms, transform a mouse into a snuff-box and brew a forgetfulness potion. I honestly don't know how I managed to get through all these exams. My scar is constantly hurting and I can't sleep because I have the same nightmare over and over again. _

Jasmine wanted to be there so badly, just so there was someone to take care of Harry, that's what they did. Harry looked out for her and her for him.

_ I was feeling so unsettled. During the exams I thought it was because I needed to study this or that but then on the evening we were done it hit me. Wasn't it odd that Hagrid, who has always wanted a dragon, met a stranger at the pub, who wouldn't show his face, and who happened to have a dragon egg in his pocket? It was too much of a coincidence. And you know Hagrid or enough about him, to know that he often lets things just slip without meaning to. So it could be possible that when he was drunk and playing cards he would have let some things slip to this stranger. So we ran down to his cabin and I was right. _

_ When I asked him he said that the stranger had seemed interested in Fluffy and how Hagrid manages to handle him. He told him that Fluffy could be quieted with any kind of music. _

Jasmine's stomach did a flip.

_ I knew then that we had to go to Dumbledore. We ran back up to the school but of course we had no idea where his office was. Then McGonagall found us and asked what we're doing inside. When we told her we needed to speak to Dumbledore and she told us he was at the Ministry of Magic in London. _

Jasmine felt even sicker. Dumbledore gone wasn't good.

_ We told her then about the stone but she said it was too well protected to be in danger. And she sent us away. We knew that Snape would strike tonight. And then Snape turned up behind us. _

_ He gave me a warning and told me if there was any more night time wandering I would be expelled. He's probably trying to free the way for himself tonight. _

_ We split up after that, Hermione waited outside the staffroom in hope of monitoring Snape and Ron and I guarded the door to Fluffy but unfortunately McGonagall caught us and threatened to take another 50 points. We went back to the common room and Hermione came soon after. Snape had come out of the room asking her what she wanted and she made up an excuse she wanted to talk to Flitwick. _

_ That's when I knew I had no choice I would have to go through the trapdoor and try to get the Stone before Snape tonight. _

"No, no, no," Jasmine muttered feverishly. It couldn't get much worse. She hadn't missed the use of "tonight" in the letter and a moment later her fear was confirmed.

_ Ron and Hermione insisted they go with me. I'm actually writing this as we're waiting for everyone to go to bed. Lee and the twins are still playing exploding snap. Hopefully they're done soon. I need to get there before Snape. _

_ I'll write to you tomorrow and tell you how it went. _

_ Love Harry, xxx _

Jasmine sat very still and tried to think through the panic clouding her mind. The letter had arrived sometime between yesterday morning and this afternoon. She wished she knew how long on average it took a letter to arrive.

She went on to assume it had arrived the day after Harry wrote it so that meant that today was the second day after Harry had gone down the trapdoor. So theoretically his letter should arrive sometime today if it took that long to arrive here.

She scribbled a quick and frantic note leaving it in the place. Then she rushed home and spun a web of lies that would excuse her for the rest of the day without causing suspicion. Then with her bag filled with sweets, a bottle of water and 'Quidditch through the Ages' she made her way back to the clearing to wait for Harry's letter.

Hour after hour passed and finally when Jasmine had to go home she left with a heavy heart. No word from Harry had come. She tried to stay hopeful and told herself as she crawled into bed that a letter would be waiting for her in the morning.

Luckily it was Saturday so she packed her bag again, it was still early. She left a note explaining to her mum that she was over at Sarah's and would go to rehearsal from there.

Her mum wouldn't be happy but she would believe the lie as it was a common enough occurrence. She left a note in Sarah's post box explaining to her she would need to cover for her in rehearsals.

Finally she reached the park, sweating and out of breath, she crawled into the hiding space. Her hopes were dashed when there still wasn't a letter. She decided to wait until two o'clock the time at which she had found the other letter.

She read through Quidditch of the Ages although she almost knew it by heart now. Ever since she had received it she had read bits and pieces of it whenever she missed Harry.

Two o'clock came and went and Jasmine knew she would have to act. She took out her writing pad and pen.


	8. Letters that Never Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's complete. Will probably be a few days/weeks before I start posting the second part. Thanks for reading.

Dumbledore sat at his desk contemplating the letter before him. It had been sent through the Muggle Post System which wasn't common but not as unusual as some might think. Often muggle siblings or parents would send a letter through the system and they were carefully sorted out and sent on to him.

_ Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_ My name is Jasmine Dursley and I am Harry Potter's cousin. I'm really worried about him and I didn't know who else to contact. I hope this letter arrives, but I had to try the Muggle post because Hedwig hasn't been to collect my notes the way she usually does. _

_ The last letter I received from Harry was from three days ago when he told me that he would go after the Philosopher's Stone to prevent Snape from getting it. He said he would write and tell me how it went but I haven't heard back and I'm going crazy here. _

_ Please help me and let me know if Harry is alright. Give the letter to Harry's owl and she will know where to bring it. My parents don't know that I'm in contact with him and wouldn't approve. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Jasmine Dursley _

The letter was obviously written in a hurry. He liked her frankness and was touched by worry for Harry. Dumbledore had never been happy with how Harry was treated at the Dursleys but he was glad that Harry had one family member who truly loved him. And who had actually acted when action needed to be taken. A lot like Harry he mused.

He wrote to her and because he wanted her to have peace of mind as quickly as possible used a tracking spell to find the spot for the letter exchange. With a few spells the letter was safely lying in the hiding place.

Jasmine was growing frantic and even her parents had noticed a difference in their usually placid daughter.

"What is wrong with you?" became a common phrase in the few days after Jasmine sent off her letter. Any free moment she had was spent at the clearing and finally her waiting was rewarded. She nearly sobbed in relief when she spotted the envelope sitting there.

She opened the letter with trembling fingers. She didn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that it was unfamiliar handwriting and not Harry's messy scrawl. She rested her back against the tree.

_ Dear Miss Dursley, _

_ I received your letter and am replying straight away. Harry is/will be fine. I'm sorry that you had to suffer through so much anxiety but I am extremely happy to tell you that Harry is currently resting in the Hospital Wing and will make a full recovery. I'm sure he would have written to you but our matron is very strict and will probably have not let him move a muscle in order to ensure his speedy recovery. _

_ I will not lie to you, Harry was in grave danger that night and almost died but we were lucky to save him. _

Jasmine was crying freely, the thought of losing Harry unbearable.

_ I will let him tell you the whole story but I will tell you this, Professor Snape was not after the Stone, nor did he try to kill Harry at any point during the year. _

_ In fact he saved his life during the Quidditch match while Professor Quirrell was the true culprit. He no longer is a threat to Harry. _

_ I hope this letter alleviates your worries and I hope to meet you at some point in the future. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

Jasmine sat in shock. Her tears had dried she felt numb. She sat there for a very long time clutching the letter so tightly that her knuckles were white. Harry was going to be okay. He would be home soon and then he could and would tell her all about it.

Once her shock had slightly abated she was able to think more clearly. Fancy Quirrell being the bad guy and Snape saving Harry's life! She was very grateful to him.

Finally being able to relax she folded the letter carefully into her pocket and made her way home. Now she only had to wait for Harry to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me in the comments. I always love to chat with fellow Potterheads.


End file.
